My Adventures in Equestria
by SonicfreakKillit
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if I landed in the magical world of equestrian this story does contain profanity and some sexual content I highly recommend that teens read this story I do not own my little pony Hasbro etc.
1. The Dawn of a New Adventure

My Adventures In Equestria

Chapter 1:The Dawn Of A New Adventure

D:Man Nothing's like another day in paradise living the dream gee there's not much to do today I guess I'll head home.

I Head home Enters the house..

Mom:You're Lucky you Was almost Late.

D:Sorry mom is dinner ready?

Mom:Yes it Is

D:Sweet!

So I Chow down on the dinner my mom fixes me and head to my room..)

After a few hours of doing absolutely nothing I decide to go to sleep.

Huh?

D:I know I turned out my closet light before I went to bed oh well ill check it out

Opens The Door)

Hey! What the..

Whoooooaaahhh

Crash!)

D:Aw man that hurt My head where am I?

?:Look Twilight something Fell out of the sky!

D:who said That?

?:I'll explain when you wake up

A couple of hours later...)

?:Helllooooooo Who Are You?

D:My head My whole body hurts

?:Don't get Up I can Heal You

D:Thanks but Who Are You?..

Twilight:my Name Is Twilight Sparkle and This is spike.

Spike:hi

Twilight!

Twilight:who is it?

Pinkie Pie:Its me Pinkie

Twilight:Come in

Pinkie:Have You seen Rainbow Dash anywhere?

Twilight: no but I did find someone.

Pinkie:who?

Twilight:Ask Him.

Pinkie: Can you talk?

D:yes I can

Twilight: I saved you the least you could do is tell me your name.

D:My name is Dasean but you can just call me D I'm not from here I'm from earth

Twilight:your in equestria now.

Twilight:want me to show you around?

D:Sure.

D:I'm a human

Twilight:You were a human.

D:What?!

Twilight: your a pony now.

D:What?!

Twilight: Its no so bad you'll get used to it cmon there's a lot to show you spike watch the library.

Spike:You Got It!

How The Hell Did I get here what's going on is this a dream I don't know but I guess I'll go with the flow for now...This is too weird)

Twilight:U coming?

D:yeah I'm coming

(Some beginning huh? its nowhere close to being done yet This is a start of a whole new adventure stay tuned and look out for chapter 2)


	2. The Mane 6 The Rainbow Attraction

My Adventures in equestria

Chapter 2:The main 6 the rainbow attraction

Twilight: so D are you feeling nervous?

D:well maybe a little its OK it took a while for me to warm up to everyone in ponyville too.

D:who was the first person you met?

Twilight:Well if I can recall that first to special somepony was...

?:look out!

D: whoa

Crash

Twilight: out it was...

?!:Geez watch where you're going hey you're kinda cute what's your name?

D:uh its Dasean but just call me D and yours?

RD: Rainbow Dash

Twilight: yup that's rainbow crash er I mean dash she's the fastest Pegasus in equestria she's responsible for the weather around here.

D: cool can you make tornadoes?!

RD: well I did once with the help of a bunch of other Pegasus and a very big help from my friend Fluttershy.

D:who?

Twilight:You will meet her later we should probably go.

D:OK

RD:wait

D:what?

RD: are you fast?

D:yeah

D:wanna race

D: she is sexy as hell even for a pony but I'm still tired from that big impact from falling but I don't want to turn her down who knows with luck I can get laid.

RD:Are you scared?

D:no way let's do this

RD: first Fluttershy's cottage wins

D: but I don't know who or where Fluttershy is

RD: just follow me you're going to get lost anyway.

D: CMon

Twilight:I don't know d

RD: Start the countdown Twilight

Twilight: right are both racers ready

RD and D:ready

Twilight: on your mark get set...

GO!

With that D and Rainbow Dash are off in a race to Fluttershy cottage who will win? what is the whole point of this race? find out in Chapter 3!


	3. A Buck For Luck

My adventures in equestria

Chapter 3:A Buck for Luck

D:The only thing you have over me as an advantage is I can't fly.

RD:You don't need to fly to be fast.

D: then you run.

RD: I would it but I live in the sky see you at the finish line.

D:( shes mocking me but I have a secret power I wonder if I can use it in this pony form.

RD:I'm bout to win

D: speed break the super boost when I do it I move at hyper speeds.

RD: Alright Im what how he get so close

RD:cmon a little more

D:Here I come

made it!

RD and D:who won

Twilight: sorry guys it was a...

!

A tie

Twilight: yup you both did good now come on d I still have to show you around

RD: no fair I'm supposed to win oh well he's good I'll let him have this one I think I

D:met my match

Twilight:do that went well...

D:yeah I've had no idea you had powers.

Twilight: yeah princess Celestia is having me learn the magic of friendship with all my friends including you.

D:hmm...

Twilight: Princess Celestia since I know you don't know who she is she is responsible for having the sunrise up to give us day.

D: wow amazing who gives you the night or darkness

Twilight: Luna princess Celestia's little sister but she got overcome by jealousy and shroud the whole world in darkness.

D:whoa.

Twilight: yup but with the help of The Elements of Harmony we lot of Nightmare Moon away and Princess Luna is back to her royal state.

D: that's amazing I think I see your friend

Twilight:hey your right fluttershy over here.

Fluttershy:oh um...hi

D:what she say?

Twilight:Emphasize the word shy in her name

D:oh is she always like this?

Fluttershy:No not really not to be rude or anything but who are you

D: my name is Dasean you can call me D though I can see your shy it's okay Im getting used to everyone myself

Fluttershy:thank you...D?

D:Yeah that's my name and your welcome it was nice to meet you catch you later!

Fluttershy:Bye

Twilight:So next up is Rarity

D:who is that

Twilight:Only the most beautiful pony in equestrial...(Spike)

D:Really? So Does Spike like her or something?

Twilight:alot but don't say anything he'll kill me ok?

D:yeah OK

Twilight:Hey are you tired of walking?

D:a little why?

Twilight:Because I can teleport us almost anywhere.

D:Let's do it

Twilight: we're here!

D:That was fast

Twilight:its teleportation its going to be fast but anyway are you ready to see the most beautiful pony in equestria?

D:Yes

Twilight: Let's go

(According to spike she's the most beautiful pony I've already seen the most beautiful one rainbow dash...)

That's the end of chapter 3 next I confront rarity who is supposed to be the most gorgeous pony on this world I guess... and I learn the truth about a cutie mark all in chapter 4!


	4. Enter Rarity:The most beautiful pony!

My Adventures In Equestria

Chapter 4:The most beautiful pony in equestria Enter Rarity!

Twilight:Hey rarity

Rarity: twilight I wasn't expecting company do come in

Twilight: Thanks hey I want to introduce you to someone

Rarity: Who?

D:Me my name is Dasean mistress rarity.

Rarity:Well my dear aren't you quite the charmer?

D:I can be

Rarity:well you're not the ordinary man pony are you? you look a lot more handsome tHan others I see

D:Thanks no big deal hey do you run a buissness?

Rarity: Why yes I make dresses and outfits.

D:(Looks like a beauty salon to me ...)

Rarity:so darling where'd you come from

D:(what should I say) maybe I should just tell her the truth.) I didn't come from here I came from another world.

Rarity:Really? most interesting...huh oh yes I do have an appointment to attend to ta ta.

D:bye (weird do I like her too? naw I prefer rainbow dash more besides she belong to spike)

Twilight: so where do you guys wanna go now?

D:home I guess I've had quite a day I'm a little tired.

Twilight: Me Too.

D:um...Twilight?

Twilight: yes?

D:Do you mind if I ask a question?

Twilight:sure

D:sure

D:um what's that tattoo you have near your ass?


	5. Applejack now That

My Adventures In Equestria

Chapter 5:Applejack Now That's a Fact!

Twilight:Hey look there its the farm but I don't see applejack anywhere.

Apple bloom:howdy twilight she just left.

D:where'd you think she went?

Apple Bloom: I don't know but I do know wherever she went it was important.

D:oh well tell her we stopped by.

Apple Bloom:Okee Dokee bye y'all

Twilight:bye apple bloom

D:well we met everybody can I rest now

Twilight: yes you can cmon we're going back to my house.

D:Finally! I mean it was nice to meet every pony but I'm worn out

Twilight:D?

D:yeah?

Twilight:is your world called earth?

Yeah its way past cool there's music games we don't have hooves we have feet well where I come from.

Twilight:I've been there.

D:You have...How come I didn't see you?

Twilight:I don't know I didn't think you existed at that time all I wanted to do was come home.

D:you went school?

Twilight:high school

D:way past I'm a freshman in high school

Twilight:Junior

D:sweet

Spike:welcome home guys how'd it go?

D:pretty good big guy.

Twilight: I'm going to my room to study you can stay in here if u want to.

D:OK thanks I'll stay in here.

Twilight:: suit yourself

D:hey I seen rarity.

Spike:yeah man she's beautiful I'd do anything to make her mine.

D:you're having better luck than me

Spike:what do you mean.

D:I just can't really say that I'm in love with a woman its hard to find the right one.

Spike: I just have a crush on rarity I don't go out with her..at least not yet.

D:keep working on it

Spike:I will thanks

D:I got a crush too.

Spike: on someone in your world or here?

D:here in equestria what's her name yknow the Pegasus she makes the weather.

D:oh yeah rainbow dash I got a crush on her.

Spike:good luck with that.

D:you don't need luck when ya got talent

D:thanks anyway I'm getting sleepy

spike:me too let's call it a night.

D:OK night spike

D:hey twilight its getting late are you getting tired?

Twilight: yeah I guess that's enough research for one night.

D:u mind if I sleep in here?

Twilight:(Blushes) with me?in my room?

D:yeah with you

Twilight:OK

D:thanks I appreciate it.

Twilight:how was your experience Today

D:pretty cool I'm even interested in somepony

Twilight:(Really is it me?)Who is that?

D:I'll tell you...

Twilight:!

D:some other time to tired ..zzzzzzzzzz

D Falls asleep

Twilight:oh brother well he did have a long day.(Dasean I don't know who you are or how I feel about you but as of right now you're accepted in my heart and my friends hearts too.D you are now a part of us I guess I can officially say this welcome to ponyville.

End Of Chapter 5

Some ending huh I'm now accepted as a part of all the six the prolouge is over time to get to the real deal with part six I engange in a battle with the great and powerful tuned I'm just getting warmed up all in chapter 6!


End file.
